On One Snowy Day
by Hoseki13
Summary: I met them. Befriended them. And then... I lost them. KHR IS NOT MINE. (COMPLETE)
1. On One Snowy Day

On one snowy day, I met them.

"...hello," I said with a shy smile.

"Hello," they answered with wide ones.

I knew then, they would be my invaluable treasure.

Winter went, snow melted, and the smell of spring wafted through the air.

Flowers bloomed, streams flowing, and we were laughing, having fun in each other's accompaniment.

Then, summer came. The sun glaring down at us, wearing us down with its blazing heat. But it never stopped us from enjoying our lives, happily smiling, eating ice-creams, making fun of each other.

Fall slowly crept, leaves turning yellow, brown and red, falling gracefully as cold winds brushed our skins. Face flushed and fingers cold, we seek comfort in each other's warmth, sipping hot chocolates, teas and coffees, enjoying the breathtaking views.

And winter came again. Clouds of breaths were seen as we chatter with each other. Lips curled upwards, noses and ears red, pale skins dusted with pinkish colour. Although it was cold, I felt my heart warming within me.

But, as always, it was short lived. Like snowflakes melting in the palm of your hand, it was gone in a second.

They knew a secret, a secret they must never find. Their eyes that always held trust, showed fear instead.

I can only stare at them, sadness filling my once happy mind. With one last smile, I erased their memories, memories about me.

Confused and dazed, they walked away, ignoring me, like I never existed. And isn't that the truth? I'm not in their memories anymore. It's gone. Empty. Void. Nothing.

I never said goodbye. Why should I? We never met in the first place.

000000000000000000000000000000000

On one snowy day, I lost them.

The snow gently fell, colouring the earth white, as if hiding the lies, the tragedy, beneath it.

I knew then, a piece of my heart was lost forever.

Stolen by them, never to be returned.


	2. On One Snowy Night

On one snowy night, I saw them again.

Together, smiling happily as if nothing is wrong. Eyes shining brightly with glee.

Hands held tight within another, it seems as if the cold itself could not interfere their vibrant warmth.

I can only watch from afar, alone in the shadows, melancholy swimming in my heart.

Winter went and spring replaced. Sunflowers, roses and fuschias bloomed magnificiently. The colour of the rainbows replaced the once barren land, bringing joy to those who see it.

They gathered in a meadow, surrounded by the sea of flowers, sniffing the sweet scent of spring, delight evident on their face.

Summer came then, the clouds lazily float within the blue sky, covering the sun once in awhile, providing momentary shades.

They laid down on grassy hills, gazing at the clouds passing by, saying and guessing what the clouds look like. I stared at a cloud, and all I see was a broken heart. I smiled sadly at the image before watching them again.

Fall came next, greeting with its enchanting display. A nice cozy café became their temporary nest, served with warm drinks and delicious assortments of little treats. I peered through the glass, unfliching, as leaves scattered around me.

Winter took over, and here I am, at the place I once stood with them. Staring down the snow-covered land, I wondered if the memories I've had was real. Were they really my friends? Or was it all just a dream, illusions created by my lonely mind, to fill my lonely heart.

If it was, why do I feel broken then? If it was all just a figment of my imagination, why does it have to be this hurtful?

"Because it's real," said he, which in turn surprised me when I finally noticed their presence.

"Why...?" I trailed off, not believing this.

"We remembered. We do. We've searched for you, but always failed. We almost gave up, until we came here."

Softly, I whispered, "After all this time...?"

To which they replied, "Always."

00000000000000000000000000000000

On one snowy night, I found them again.

Tears streaming down, eyes glistening, lips trembling and hearts clenching.

The warmth I never thought I would have again, slowly seeped into me.

A shaky smile was what I offered, and a smile of pure relief was what they gave back.

Hugs were made, oaths were said, and the pieces of my heart that was once stolen, came back again.


End file.
